Custode del mio cuore
by Sufinkusu
Summary: One shot: this is the first time i've ever written, so please be gentle. Rated T just in case. When Naruto feels it's time to leave he packs up, will his friends be able to stop him? What friends? I repeated in a whisper. 'Naruto was to be mine' i thought
1. Chapter 1

_**Custode del mio cuore**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, should you chose to sue me anyway…..….well…….you'll get my college text books….and that's about it. The title means, "keeper of my heart" at least that's what my friend told me, I don't speak Italian…. O.o;_**

**_I want to live where soul meets body_**

_**And let the sun wrap its arms around me**_

_**And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing**_

_**And feel, feel what it's like to be new**_

Naruto's Pov

Monster……demon……that's all I ever hear……that's all I'll ever be to them. I'm so tired of being hated for something that I had no control over…..don't get me wrong though, I love Kyuubi, he's like an older brother to me…..overprotective……and annoying as hell sometimes. It just gets to me sometimes, knowing that my teammates could less if I just dropped off the face of the earth. Hell, if I died they would probably be celebrating with the rest of this damn village.

Ha, today's my birthday and the day that the Kyuubi was "killed" the day when people actually try to kill me……not that they don't already, just this day they do it more open. I think that it's time for me to leave, no one cares anyway, I'm sure the village would be overjoyed, I could go far away where I don't have to pretend to be happy and put on fake smiles just to appease everyone else. Especially the asking Sakura out…..I don't like her, at least not past a sister, it's just everyone expects me to like her so once again, just to appease them I put up a front. I should go into acting.

_**Cause in my head there's a greyhound station**_

_**Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations**_

_**So they may have a chance of finding a place**_

_**Where they're far more suited than here**_

Naruto's Pov

I need to pack some supplies before I go…..I don't want to die because I was stupid enough to forget my weapons…..I could hear Sasuke now…. "Stupid dobe, always forgetting something, I knew that it would be the death of him" I guess I'll pack some ramen too, despite what people think….I loathe ramen, I just have it because it's cheap and it's ideal for taking on long journeys if your not sure you could get food anywhere else. I wonder what people would say if they knew that my apartment was actually clean….ok that was a random thought, focus Naruto. Even if that thought was gone as quick as it came, for some reason it made me think of****the people in this village, all the hating stares and the disgust in their eyes. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts, it doesn't work so I start to throw everything and break anything I can get my hands on, as I smash my fist through my window pieces of glass gets stuck in it, I stare at the blood running down, before once again, shaking my head, I hardly think as I begin to pull the glass shards out. I need to change as well….I dump the orange outfit I always wear (I hate the color orange, by the way) before slipping on some baggy black pants that have zippers all over them, I also slip on a fishnet shirt. I quickly grab my weapons and stuff the ramen packets into my bag (which is black too, I love the color black, but it would do for the 'loud mouth' not to have a loud color). I hope I can find peace wherever it is I go.

_**I cannot guess what you discovered**_

_**Between the dirt with our homes cut like shovels**_

_**But I know one filthy hand can wash one another's**_

_**And not one speck will remain**_

Iruka's Pov

I wonder where Naruto's at; I hope everything's ok I know what a hard day it must be for him. I know, I'll go grab some ramen, go to his apartment and keep him some company….I think I'll grab him a birthday cake as well.

"Naruto? Naruto are you here?" I asked as I turn the door knob. "Naruto, I brought you some ramen" I say as I begin to walk in, just to stop in shock and drop the packages that were carefully balanced in my hands. I begin to look frantically for him, before my brain even catches up to what I'm doing; I'm half way to the Hokage's tower. As I was running I ran into Kiba and the others, quickly I ask them if they had seen Naruto anywhere, it was Ino who replied saying that they hadn't seen him since that morning. I thanked them and started to run again when Kiba called out this time, wanting to know what was going on, I quickly gave them a short account on what I had seen and they offered to help look for him, of course, after Shika muttered a "troublesome" I then ran off before anyone else wanted to know something. What I never noticed was another figure hidden in the shadows.

_**I can't believe it's true**_

_**That there are holes left in both of our shoes**_

_**If the silence takes you**_

_**Then I hope it takes me too**_

_**So powerless I hold you near**_

_**Cause you're the only song I want to hear**_

_**A melody softly soaring though my atmosphere**_

Unknown Pov

"Naruto…isn't here anymore?" I asked myself, what could have happened? He's always been strong, not letting anything bother him, there was a small rustle and I quickly turned just to see a figure running towards the gate. That has to be Naruto, I thought, before running after the figure. Maybe it's not too late after all.

_**Where soul meets body**_

_**Where soul meets body**_

_**Where soul meets body**_

Naruto's Pov

"Where do you think your going?" I heard someone ask; I quickly turned around and made a small noise of surprise, "Gaara?" "I asked where you were going" was all he said. For some reason I always found it hard to lie to Gaara, "I'm leaving, I can't handle it anymore, I thought I could, but I really can't, Gaara, so I'm leaving." "So instead your going to become a missing nin?" Gaara asked me, I froze in shock, I never thought about that. Pausing was exactly what Gaara needed as he continued on, "I see how the people here look at you, how they treat you…call you a monster" I flinched, "How they see you as the demon and nothing else" I couldn't help it as I flinched again and tears came to my eyes. "It's all the more reason for me to leave" I started to say, but Gaara interrupted me, "All the more reason you should stay, Naruto, show them how strong you really are, don't let them win…all your friends" it was my turn to interrupt as I shouted at him, "What friends?" "What friends?" I repeated in a whisper. "The friends that are looking for you now as we speak" Gaara said.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't, I didn't know what to say, so I just continued to stare at the ground, at least until I felt Gaara gently lift my head up to look at him, 'Gaara gentle?" was my only thought. "Don't leave them, your friends…don't…." I looked at Gaara silently asking him to continue, "Don't leave me, Naruto" he finally said as he pulled me into a tight hug, my eyes wide.

_**I can't believe it's true**_

_**That there are holes left in both of our shoes**_

_**If the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too**_

_**So powerless I hold you near**_

Naruto's Pov

"I don't know, what it is I feel for you Naruto, but…I know I do not want you to leave me…ever" I heard Gaara mumble to me, "I don't know what love is" he continued, "But, I believe that this feeling may be it, this emotion that everyone calls love" he finished. I couldn't help it…I started to cry as I hugged him back burying my face in his neck. He was quiet, as usual, letting me take comfort in his presence. "I love you too" I told him, finally smiling a true smile in years." "I'm glad" was all he said, I smiled at him knowing that the talkative Gaara was now gone. "We should go let your friends know that you're ok and still here" he said, I just agreed with him and turned to start heading back, before I went too far I felt Gaara grab me and turn me around, before claiming my lips against his in a bruising kiss, I felt his tongue pushing against my lips and I opened them for him, leaning against him has he held me up and took control.

Unknown Pov

'Damn it! Naruto was to be mine' I thought as I saw them kissing, no he still will be mine and I will claim him, whether he is willing or not. I narrowed my eyes before turning around and leaving.

_**Cause you're the only song I want to hear**_

_**A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere**_

_**A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere**_

Naruto's Pov

As we broke the kiss, I murmured to him, "You will forever be the keeper of my heart"

_**A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere**_

**_The song is by a group called, Death Cab for Cutie and the name of the song is "Soul Meets Body" I do not own the song…..but I do love it! _**


	2. Authors Note

Hey, sorry about this, don't you just hate the dread authors note -grins- well anyway, I meant to tell you all sooner, sigh but there wasn't time, ok then, first order of business -smiles- I have decided to make a sequel to this, however, it might be a little longer before I start to post it, as my math grade isn't doing so well….well…actually I'm failing, I wish to concentrate on passing as I need this class and a few others before I can transfer to the college I want to go to.

Also I'm hoping to make the sequel a multi-chapter, I will do my best to have the sequel out soon, so if you would please be a little more patient with me, I've posted a story that I wrote awhile back, it is yaoi, and between Naruto and a mysterious person you don't find out until the end. The story is really basic and simple, I wasn't sure if I should even bother posting it, but one of my friends insisted that I do so, well I hope you'll at least take a look at it shrugs I'll try to hurry with the sequel, thanks again. -smiles-


	3. Sequel

**To:**

Hiei Girl 003

Naru-Kit

Fractured Dreams

Hiei098

Just wanted to say thank you for your reviews sorry it took so long for me to say so, also incase you see this or saved it or whatever, I've started the sequel, the first chapter is out and the name of the story is Restauratore della mia anima, hope you all like it


End file.
